


A Friend in High Places

by Platinum_Portals



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cry for help, F/M, Gen, Hetalia, Historical Hetalia, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentioned Prussia (Hetalia), Neighbors, Other, Post WW2, Post-World War II, chapters, original character has a name, said name is used in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Portals/pseuds/Platinum_Portals
Summary: At the end of World War II, Germany had been reduced to the Allied Powers' plaything as they took it apart.Ludwig Beilschmidt, on the other hand was trampled and crushed by the weight of his people's change. The depression was eating him alive and being placed under house arrest made the silence violent.As his main jurisdictictor, America knew that this couldn't remain this way, so he hired a housemaid. No one thought that a simple job could change things.It's nice to have a friend in a better mindset.OrLudwig is loosing his mind after WWII and he gets help from a maid who looks at him like a person. Not a country, not a Nazi.Like a broken man who just needs a hug.





	A Friend in High Places

Breath. Everything will be alright....

 

_1945_

 

Germany was in shambles. The Allies were closing in on all sides. He was so tired. His boss was gone, plans for a perfect world. Gone. He was barely listening during the trials.

 

Captured by the Americans, they treated him better than they should have. When he arrived at the courtroom, he was dressed in a simple white button-up and black slacks and shoes.And the handcuffs. Always the handcuffs. He was seated and looked over in horror at the sight of his brother. The Eastern Front had not taken him kindly. Gilbert was still in his tattered uniform, blood dried in some spots, in others it seemed it was still flowing. He looked scarily underweight and his eyes were blindfolded. The meeting passed quickly, blurring through it’s procession. All he could see was the violet-red that he once used to associate only to his older brother.

 

Then, it happened. The judge had turned to his poor brother in decision of his fate. As a personified trial, it had to have been a unanimous vote of not only the nations but their capitals too. One by one, they voted yes.

 

England and London, drowned in their saddened smolders of their home.

France and Paris, without a doubt for the oppression.

Canada and Ottawa, wanting to see justice for their parent-like family in Europe.

China and Beijing, who did so in the mindset that it would harm Japan even more so mentally.

Russia and Moscow, who grinned in anticipation and eagerness to Prussia’s dissolution.

 

However, the US was so kind to them, even if they didn’t deserve it.

America seemed to hesitate before looking over to his representative. Washington was back in the States swamped in new deals and executive orders. In his place was New York, who still could claim rights to being a capital as she was the first capital of the United States. She firmly voted no. The other countries, were not so keen on her choice. While she was petite, a slender thing of 5’3,  did not make her any less fierce. She, like Alfred, had black framed glasses, and as she made her way up to the judge, she pushed the up, ready to press her case.

 

And she executed it so well. As a personification, she would not’ve been the woman she was today if she, along with the other twelve colonies were not trained under Von Steuben, a Prussian commander who had tripped them into shape in fighting the British for independence. For that, the United States was therefore under any form of repayment for anything to do with war. America and New York had voted no, and as the nations left for more negotiation, it gave the two German brothers something they so desperately needed: a prolonged distraction.

 

When they came back, the nations and capitals didn’t seem as smug as they were before. In silence, New York handed the judge a small piece of paper. All was quiet, then the verdict:

 

“By the power placed in me, as compromise, Prussia will be dissolved.”

 

Germany’s breath hitched. “However, instead of being eradicated from this earth and into the great beyond, Gilbert and Ludwig Beilschmidt will be known as East and West Germany respectively. The country will be split in four zones controlled by the victors. Gilbert Beilschmidt shall be in the custody of the Soviet Union, while Ludwig Beilschmidt shall be placed under The United States of America, The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, France, and Canada, as the Chinese have forfeited their rights over sovereignty in Germany. West Germany, until you have shown signs of being trusted, you are under house arrest for the first month. Afterwards, you may leave weekdays but home-ridden during weekends. The court has spoken. Dismissed!"

  


He had nothing to say when he watched his brother dissolved. He didn’t feel anything until they took him to his relocated home in the countryside not wrecked by war, in a small town of Hallstatt*.

It was peaceful and quaint.

It gave him silence to think and he hated that. Murder. Unneeded destruction everywhere. Ripped families torn apart. He was officially a monster. There was no way anyone could learn to like him, trust be damned.

 

“How could anyone love a monster like me?”

 

No one could answer his question and all he could do was cry. Only time could tell what was in store for him. If only it didn’t show up on his doorstep not even hours after Alfred left.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's back  
> back  
> back  
> back again XD  
> I'm alive, this time with a Hetalia AU, thanks for reading, leave some kudos behind, I run on those and coffee. See you next chapter! 
> 
> -Total Reader X Germany with (Y/N) with posted on Devianart @Sirensablaze
> 
> *Bad Goisern am Hallstättersee or Hallstatt is a lakeside in Austria that's really pretty. For the story's sake, let's just say it's in Germany.


End file.
